The Clique Goes to China
by angels born to die
Summary: -"Be prepared to become the laughingstock of our school, the bottom of the social pyramid, as LBR as possible."- the Pretty Committee goes to China for their freshman year. When they meet the alphas there, who will come out on top? HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Summary

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

Also, my close friend helped me with the summary for this story, but the rest is all me, myself, and I!!!(:

_**The Clique Goes To China**_

*****

**Summary: **The Clique has just graduated from middle school, had a fantastic summer, and is prepared for a great freshman year…in China! See what happens when the Clique goes to China, and spends their first year of high school with the students of SAS (Shanghai American School)!

**Massie Block: **Still Alpha, still gorgeous. Ecstatic about their trip to China! Maybe she can meet some Chinese Alphas! After throwing the best end of summer party EVER, Massie is ready to show off her style half way across the world! With Derrick by her side, she feels that her alpha reign is stronger than ever! Or is it?

**Alicia Rivera:** Still the hawtest one of the PC, and still going strong with Josh. Has given up on her hope to become alpha, and is loyal as ever to Massie. But what happens when she finds someone, no a group of people, that are all hawter than her? Will they become friends? Enemies? Frenemies?

**Claire Lyons:** Has sneaked a few pairs of Keds into her suitcases. Hopes Massie doesn't notice. Claire's still going out with the romantic Cam, but will their love stay strong? Will she become friends with a person that also loves Keds, but is a 17 hour plane ride away?

**Dylan Marvil: **Has stopped obsessing over her weight, since she's now a size 0 like all of her friends. Has a crush on Chris, but as soon as they meet the alpha of SAS, Chris is flirting with a new girl…Is he really worth fighting for? Also, would love to eat original Chinese food, but is afraid of gaining all her weight back…

**Kristen Gregory: **Hopes she's going to China in time to join the CISSA soccer team. Thinks that she can beat all of them, but is she in for a surprise? Also, she's definitely been brushing up on her Chinese skills!

**Derrick Harrington:** Wants to be loyal to Massie, but can he resist when he sees all those hot Asian girls? Hopefully, he'll be as loyal to Massie as he is to being soccer captain!

**Cam Fisher: **Hopes that there will be American gummies in China to buy for Claire. Can't wait to explore a whole new COUNTRY!

**Josh Hotz: **Things were going great for him and Alicia, but what happens when he meets a cute SINGLE girl? Can he resist?

**Kemp Hurley:** As perverted as a guy can get, but is thinking about getting serious with Kristen…But a short fling wouldn't hurt, would it?

**Chris Plovert: **He got a hot pair of piercing green contacts…maybe now, girls will stop making fun of his glasses. This theory is proven when he meets a cute girl who starts flirting with him RIGHT away…too bad for Chris she's taken…

*****

**Lila Wilson: **She's the older one of the drop-dead gorgeous fraternal twins. She is the alpha of her group, the an alpha to be compared with Massie Block. She gets straight A's (without studying, duh! Who wants to waste their time doing that?), does touch rugby and is on the swim team. Her fashion sense is awesome, along with her make-up sense. She has such an eye for clothes, she can design her own, and has a small personal fashion line for her close friends! Will she and Massie become friends?

**Kaylee Wilson: **She's the younger one of the hawt fraternal twins. She is sporty, smart and artsy with a twist of good fashion sense. Kristen will finally have a studying partner after all these years of being the nerd of the Pretty Committee.

**Cassandra Hills: **Best friend and beta to Lila Wilson. 2nd hawtest of her friends, and loyal to Lila no matter what. Fashion sense is wayyyyyyyyyy better than Alicia's. She gets a mix of A's and B's, and does all the sports Lila does.

**Taylor Parker:** Taylor is the artsy person of her friends. She doodles all over her notebooks, and that of course, includes sketches of Chase King! Taylor gets average grades, and is pretty quiet, but can get really wild when she's on sugar!

**Joanna Watson: **The athletic (and strongest) one of her group, she is in all the sports that SAS offers, and still gets A's and B's. She has a pretty good fashion sense, and has been going out with James Robertson for a while now. Joanna is starting to think that James doesn't want to get serious with her, so she might go for one of those American hotties!

**Chelsea Jenkins: **Chelsea is the musician of the group. She plays flute, violin, piano, and drums. She practices at least 4 hours a day, but that doesn't take time out of her shopping! She has just recently been set up on a date with Caleb, and is thinking about getting serious with him.

**Marissa Ryan:** Marissa is by far the shyest of the group. She's averagely smart and pretty, but doesn't show it off like her friends. Apparently, Nate Turner has just about fallen for her humble ways…

**Sarah Motley: **The hyper one of the group. Sarah is closest to Marissa out of the group, but also good friends with the rest of them. She can make anyone laugh, anytime, anywhere, but still has an extraordinary fashion sense. Will she fall for one of the newcomers, or for one of her closest friends?

**Chase King:** Kyle may be the cutest and nicest, but Chase was by far the hawtest and most romantic boy at SAS. He's a perfect match with Taylor Parker, and they're one of the only couples at SAS that stay together. Is the star goalie of the soccer team, and leads the boys around. When Derrick comes, who will win the place of star goalie and team captain?

**Kyle Brown: **The super cute and super nice boyfriend of Kaylee Wilson, they're a super cute and super nice pair and will hopefully never break up…however, that's not the case with all their friends…Also, he is star forward of the soccer team. Who will he be up against?

**James Robertson: **The awesome and sporty Robertson fraternal twin. He's been with Joanna almost as long as Kaylee and Kyle! But when new HAWT American girls miraculously show up at their school, will his loyalty falter?

**Damon Robertson: **The sweeter and more romantic Robertson. He's still in the honeymoon stage with Lila, but he already feels that they'll be getting serious fast! Can he fend off those American boys that are attaching to his alpha girlfriend?

**Scott Turner: **He is getting kind of freaked out by Marissa's glances at him, and she whispers whenever she sees him. Also, pictures of him have gone mysteriously missing…He's been crushing on her for a while, but does she like him too?

**Nathan Turner:** Sarah's been acting suspicious, and extremely hyper around him… He thinks she's cute, and he thinks she thinks he's cute too, but is he just having wishful thoughts?

**Caleb Geller:** Caleb has been going out with Chelsea for a few months now, and is beyond in love with her. Does she feel the same way? Or will she be getting too friendly with one of the American boys?

**Gavin Smith: **Gavin is by far the sportiest boy at SAS. He's on swim team, is the fastest runner, and amazingly, keeps his grades up! He's been splitting his time between one of the American girls, and Cassandra…Who will he choose?

*****

**Author's note: **Please read & review! This is my first story, so forgive my cluelessness...I'll post the next chapter when I get the time to write it…XD I don't have a beta or anything, but if you would like to be my beta, message me! If you have any suggestions, say them! I welcome criticism! (: The story will start out pretty nice and calm, but don't worry, it gets dramatic! lolz For some background information, I'm not being racist when I call the Clique "American hawties", I'm simply implying that they're from the USA. Also, the SAS alphas are mixed races, because of SAS being an international school and all...About half of them are half-American and half-Chinese, and half of them are full Chinese, who grew up in America. The description of the school SAS is true, I would know, I go there...visit their website at http://saschina..org, but take out the extra "." SAS is by far the most elite international school in Shanghai, but then again, I'm biased. XD Also, the SAS alphas are just as rich if not richer than the Clique...Ummm...if you guys are confuzzled about anything else, ask and I'll respond when I post the next chapter! Sorry about the extremely long author's note...(:


	2. Chapter 2: Flying to China

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Massie's Room**

August 14th

5:30 AM

Massie Block groans as her alarm clock goes off. "Why do we have to get up so early?" she whines, then notices that everyone else is still asleep. Massie nudges the people on either side of her, Alicia Rivera, her faithful Spanish beta, and Claire Lyons, the only person that she's ever allowed to see her cry.

"Wake up, guys! We can't miss our flight to China!" Massie shouts at her friends. The word "China" seemed to wake her friends up.

"Oh, right! We're going to China today! Ehmagawd, we need to get ready! We have to look our absolute best for our arrival into another country!" Alicia says excitedly.

"Ugh…Do we have to fly half way around the world for high school? What if they don't have American food there?" Dylan Marvil.

"Oh, suck it up. Don't you think it'll be awesome to meet some new people? And go to a new school in a city called Shanghai? I did some research on our new school, and it says that it's one of the most elite schools in China! It's even bigger than OCD! I think it's going to be ah-mazing!" Kristen Gregory bounces up and down excitedly as she says this.

Massie watched all her friends chatter animatedly, and she was glad that they were happy, but it was starting to give her a teh-ribble headache. "Will you guys just shut up and get ready? No offense, but we're wasting our glamor time here!" Massie yelled to be heard over everyone's chitchat.

All four of Massie's friends immediately quieted down, got up, and started getting ready. They took turns in the shower, and then got dressed into their already prepared flying outfits. They were wearing their flying outfits, plain Juicy Couture sweats (ah-bviously in different colors), but they had an ah-mazing outfit in their carry-on bags, ready for them to change into as soon as they landed in Shanghai.

After everyone was dressed, they ate some fat-free yogurt for breakfast, and got into the Block's Range Rover, which would take them to La Guardia airport. Behind the Range Rover was a limo that all the girl's parents sat in, and after that limo were two limos to carry all the girls' luggage. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan had each packed 8 suitcases, while Kristen and Claire only had 4 suitcases each. Even though their parents told them there would be designer shops in Shanghai, preparing for the worst wouldn't hurt them.

Inside the Range Rover, all the girls listened to their iTouches while taking a nap. They were all extremely tired since they stayed up really late going over and over their packing lists. After a 3 hour ride, they arrived in the Block's private terminal in La Guardia airport. The Range Rover stopped, and after their parents shook them awake, the Pretty Committee stepped gracefully out of the Range Rover and walked towards the Block's private jet as some airport workers brought all the girls' luggage onto a separate jet.

Just as the PC was about ascend the stairs that would bring them into the luxury flying vehicle, the Briarwood boys sprung out from underneath the stairs and yelled "Surprise!" All the girls jumped back in surprise, and after they regained their composure they glared at the guys.

"You really shouldn't startle us like that," Massie said scoldingly.

"Or should we?" Derrick Harrington, or Derrington as the girls called him, said as he shook his butt playfully at his girlfriend. This caused all their friends to start giggling. Even though Massie didn't like showing PDA normally, she hadn't seen Derrington in days, so she stopped with her angry façade and rushed over to Derrick hugging him.

"Awwwwwww…" All their friends cooed.

"Oh, shut up and hug your girlfriend or boyfriend already!" Massie said to their friends with a knowing smile on her lips. Hearing their alpha's permission, the girls rapidly went over to their respective other and hugged them.

Massie watched her friends with their boyfriends, and as she felt Derrick slip his hand into hers, she felt that she was on top of the world. Massie was quickly pulled out of her trance as her dad, the famous William Block, called from inside the jet "You guys coming or not?" Hearing this, the teenagers all climbed the stairs and entered the jet.

This jet was the newest and best type of jet available to the public so far. It had a game room, a jacuzzi, bedrooms, a ginormous kitchen, Wi-Fi connection with Macbooks, it was almost like they were at home! Everyone sat down and got comfortable for the 17-hour long ride…

17 hours later, 10 very tired 14-year olds and their parents arrived in Shanghai's Pudong airport at noon. How tired were they? Let's just put it this way...the PC was too tired to try to look glamorous! With their eyelids drooping, they got their luggage, got into their pre-reserved limos, and travelled towards the luxury estates in a compound called Rancho Santa Fe that they would soon call their homes.

After an hour and a half in their limos, the PC and the Briarwood boys arrived at Rancho Santa Fe, which they chose to live at because it's 5 minutes walking distance from their new school, Shanghai American School (SAS). Ah-mazingly, their parents were able to get 10 estates in a row, so they all wandered into their own house, found their expertly pre-decorated rooms (that look exactly like their rooms back home), and collapsed onto their beds, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Wow, it might take a while to get over that jet lag…

*****

**Author's note:** Well, hope my readers enjoy the second chapter of this story! If I have any readers…XD Anyways, to clarify a few things…All the SAS alphas are based off my real life friends so give them a round of applause for being my muses! Another thing, Rancho Santa Fe is really a compound near SAS, but I'm going to make it more luxurious than it really is, since I'm writing about the insanely rich Clique…lolz Ummm… what else? Oh right, the stores/restaurants I write about in later chapters that are near SAS will probably really be there. I might move around a few things in Shanghai though, to make it more convenient for my characters to go to. Okay, I have got to stop boring you guys with my author notes…I'm going to shut up now. Bye until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Rancho Santa Fe**

August 16th

7:30 AM

"Rise and shine!" the Block's new Phillipino maid, Resa, said with a heavy accent as she pulled open the curtain's to Massie's room. All 5 of the girls lying in sleeping bags on the floor moaned and unwillingly opened their eyes.

"Ehmagawd! It's our first day of high school! In China!!!" Massie screamed enthusiastically as she remembered that she wasn't in Westchester anymore. All at once, they all screamed, and jumped up and down excitedly. They would dominate this school, and become alphas! Just like OCD, but different LBRs. Massie would make sure of it, and the rest of the PC trusted her to do that.

"So what are we doing jumping around? We need to make ourselves a solid 10 today for our first entrance into SAS!" Massie said, calming down. All her girls loyally nodded their heads and got to work. They took turns at the shower, the humongous walk-in closet, and the make-up tables.

After everyone was done, Massie declared "Rating time!!!"

"Me first!" Dylan shouted eagerly. "Okay," Massie started. "Dylan is wearing a green Charlotte Russe v-neck graphic tee with a black Ella Moss camisole underneath, boot cut dark wash destroyed Sevens, and black Jimmy Choo wedges. For accessories, she has a green Chanel clutch, black hoop earrings, and Chanel sunglasses. Her hair is done in a carelessly messy way and her make-up is light and airy. I give her a 9.4."

"9.5"

"9.3"

"9.4"

"9.4"

"9.4 it is!" Massie said. "Who next?"

"I'll go!" Kristen said, "Okay, Kristen is wearing a sapphire blue BCBG babydoll top, ultra-skinny True Religion light wash jeans capri, and midnight blue Nike sneaker pumps. For accessories, she has an ice blue Marc by Marc Jacobs purse and baby blue stud earrings. Her hair is done up in a ponytail with a baby blue BCBG headband and she's not wearing make-up except for lip gloss. I give her a 9.3." Massie said while studying Kristen's outfit.

"9.3"

"9.2"

"9.4"

"9.3"

"9.3 it is!" Massie said. "Who wants to go next?"

"Me!" Alicia said fervently. "Alicia is going with her usual Ralph Lauren preppy look, wearing a black v-neck Ralph Lauren polo with a red Ralph Lauren cami underneath, slim fit Ralph Lauren capri, and red Michael Kors 3-inch heels. For accessories, she has a black Prada clutch and red heart-shaped stud earrings. Her hair is straightened to perfection and her make-up is dark and smoky. I give her a 9.6" Massie said proudly.

"9.4"

"9.6"

"9.5"

"9.6"

"9.6 it is!" Massie said, "Who next?"

"I'll go," Claire said, knowing Massie would want to go last anyways. "Okay, Claire is wearing a magenta D&G halter top, a rosy pink Betsey Johnson mini-skirt with black leggings underneath, and leather Banana Republic sandals. For accessories, she has a suede Coach handbag, pink rose earrings, and Miss Sixty bangles. Her hair is let down and wavy, and her make up is cute and playful. I give her a 9.5" Massie concluded.

"9.4"

"9.3"

"9.6"

"9.5"

"9.5 it is!" Massie said, "Now me!"

"Okay," Alicia started, "Massie is wearing a orchid purple L.L. Bean halter top, dark wash True Religion shorts, and violet Miu Miu pumps. For accessories, she has a dark purple Anna Sui handbag, purple hoops, and a Tiffany charm anklet. Her hair is straightened with her purple streak braided, and her make up is natural and refreshing. I give her a 9.9!" Alicia said earnestly.

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9 it is!" Massie said happily, "Now let's get to our new school!" Before they left though, Massie texted the guys and told them to meet the PC at the front gate of the High School. And with that, the Pretty Committee elegantly slid into the Block's new Range Rover and whispered feverishly about what their new school would be like.

*****

Meanwhile, on the other side of Rancho Santa Fe, in another deluxe estate, seven beautiful girls, the current alphas of SAS, were also getting ready for their first day of school. After primping themselves up to look their absolute best, Lila announced that they could start rating.

"Who wants to go first?" Lila asked her friends.

"Me!" Sarah Motley called out. "Okay," Lila started, "Sarah is wearing a black and pink Zara graphic tee, faded dark wash Levi's capri, and black Haviana flip flops. For accessories, Sarah has a black leather Kate Spade handbag. Her dark brown hair is straightened and her make up is dark and gray. A bit too dark for the first day of school…I give it a 8.9"

"And if I change the Zara graphic tee to a marine blue Miss Sixty singlet tank and lighten up on the make up?" Sarah questioned.

"9.3!" Lila stated.

"Okay! By the way, I nominate Marissa to go next!" Sarah yelled over her shoulder as she went to change her top.

Marissa stood up from the aqua beanbag she was sitting on for her rating time.

"Marissa is wearing a hot pink Diane von Furstenberg spaghetti strap dress with coral pink Alexander McQueen slingbacks. For accessories, Marissa has a white headband, pink dangly heart earrings and a dark pink leather D&G clutch. Her hair is wavy with a pink braid, and her make up is pink and natural. A tad too pink, but pretty good…I give it a 9.4"

"9.5"

"9.2"

"9.5"

"9.3"

"9.4"

"9.4 it is!" Lila said, "Chelsea, why don't you go next?"

"Okay" Chelsea said energetically.

"Chelsea," Lilan began, "is wearing a lime green Donna Karan v-neck babydoll shirt, light wash shorts from 7 for All Mankind, and forest green Jimmy Choo ballet flats. Her hair is up in a neat ponytail and her make up is lively and energetic. I give her a 9.3"

"9.4"

"9.3"

"9.2"

"9.3"

"9.3"

"9.3 it is!" Lila said, "Taylor? You want to go next?"

"Sure," Taylor said.

"Taylor is wearing a sky blue Chloe tank dress with midnight blue Forever 21 leggings underneath and royal blue Vera Wang wedges. For accessories, she has a blue Vera Wang peace necklace and a sapphire blue handbag. Her black hair is straightened with brown highlights and her makeup is perky and vivacious. I give her a 9.5." Lila finished.

"9.3"

"9.6"

"9.5"

"9.4"

"9.5"

"9.5 it is!" Lila declared. "I'll go next," Joanna volunteered.

"Okay, Joanna is wearing a yellow DKNY tank top, ultra-skinny Rock & Republic jeans, and metallic gold Juicy Couture flats. For accessories, she has a gold Tiffany charm necklace and a yellow Juicy Couture tote bag. Her hair is half up half down, and her make up is sporty and sassy. I give her a 9.4."

"9.5"

"9.4"

"9.2"

"9.4"

"9.3"

"9.4 it is!" Lila announced. "I'll go next," Cassie said, understanding that Lila would want to go last.

"Okay," Lila started, shooting Cassie a grateful glance, "Cassie is wearing a white Chanel tube top, a Prada mini denim skirt, and white leather Prada 4-inch heels. For accessories, she has Chanel bangles, white dangly flower earrings and a white leather Hermes handbag. Her hair is in a side ponytail, and her make up is stylish and fashionable. I give her a 9.6"

"9.5"

"9.7"

"9.6"

"9.4"

"9.6"

"9.6 it is! Now me. Cassie?" Lila questioned.

"Okay," Cassie, Lila's faithful beta, began, "Lila is wearing a lavender Stella McCartney halter top, ultra-skinny True Religion capri, and indigo Dior wedges. For accessories, she has electric purple peace sign studs, and a lilac Burberry clutch. Her hair is perfectly crimped, and her make up is vibrant and perky. I give her a 9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9"

"9.9 it is!" Lila declared gleefully. And with that, Sarah reappeared and the Glamorous Divas slid into the Wilson's Cadillac which drove off toward SAS.

*****

"Eh." shouted Massie

"Ma." yelled Alicia.

"Gawd!!!!" exclaimed Claire, Dylan, and Kristen.

The Range Rover carrying the PC had just glided through the front gate after the guards let them through, giving the Pretty Committee their first glimpse of their new high school, and it looked puh-erfect. They could see their three-floor school building, 6 perfectly taken care of soccer fields, a baseball field, a softball field, a ginormous gym, an immense cafeteria, and many more extraordinary assets that their new school included.

"We're so going to love this school! We're going to D-O-M-I-N-A-T-E!" Massie said excitedly.

*****

"I can't believe we're finally in high school!" Cassie shouted as the Wilson's Cadillac slid through the front gate of SAS, where they all first met, after a suspicous looking Range Rover.

"Yup! We are! And no one is going to stop us from continuing our impecabble alpha reign!" Lila said confidently to her group of friends, the Glamorous Divas.

*****

After stopping by their lockers to unpack their bags, the Glamorous Divas gathered outside at the ginormous maple tree outside of the main high school building, which was where they normally hung out until the second bell. Today though, something seemed off…then, Lila noticed that opposite of the side they normally hung out on, the bright sunny side, there was a new group of 5 girls, with what looked like their boyfriends, hanging out. Who the heck did they think they were? Everyone knew that the maple tree was the Glamorous Divas!

*****

"Oh, that's the Glamorous Diva's tree. You probably shouldn't stand there unless you want your social life to end before it even started." Said a random LBR who walked by the Pretty Committee, who was about to hang out next to the big maple tree. Just as Alicia was about to shoot out a comeback, Massie stopped her. "It wouldn't hurt to be nice to our B-listers. We'll let them know who's really in charge after they get here."

Right after she said that, a group of 7 cuh-ute girls followed by some hawt guys that were ah-bviously their boyfriends. This group walked confidently to the maple tree and stopped on the sunny side, sat down gracefully, and started talking closely together.

"We're better than them, right?" Dylan asked Massie hesitantly.

"Yeah, duh!" Massie said supposedly positively. Only Claire, who knew Massie better than anyone else, could tell that Massie was pretty insecure about this group.

*****

"So should we confront them?" Kaylee asked Lila.

"Yeah, we should. We have to show them who are the alphas before they get any crazy ideas." Lila responded determinedly.

And with that, the Glamorous Divas marched purposefully around to the other side of the maple tree.

*****

**Author's Note: **Okay! Here's the third chapter! I kind of left it as a cliffy, but not really. Well, kind of, because you don't know how the encounter between the GD and the PC will go! (: It's my longest chapter so far because of all those outfits…Sorry it took me so long, but it's hard to come up with 12 designer outfits when A&F and Roxy are designer at the REAL SAS…XD So for outfits, I'm only going to describe their outfits on special days, like their first day of high school. Uh…anything else I need to let you guys know? Not really... Okay, then! Bye until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: First Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Shanghai American School**

August 16th

8:05 AM

From the corner of her eye, Massie noticed some suspicious movement, and after realizing that it was the Glamorous Divas, the alphas of this school, Massie nudged the rest of the Pretty Committee and turned around with what she hoped was a confident smile.

As the Glamorous Divas slowly advanced toward the Pretty Committee, Massie started panicking inside. What if that glamorous and seemingly perfect group was really better than the PC? What if Massie had finally met her match? What if the PC's alpha days were over? What if they became LBRs? Massie hurriedly shook those negative thoughts out of her head.

*****

Lila and the Glamorous Divas walked confidently around the maple tree, heading directly towards the Pretty Committee. Lila had to admit, that group of girls had some courage, daring to threaten their alpha rule.

*****

The Glamorous Divas stopped about 5 feet away from the Pretty Committee, both groups glaring at each other. Many LBRs of SAS had gathered to watch this catfight between two seemingly equally-matched alpha groups.

"So, who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing hanging out next to our tree?" Lila said angrily, but still with an amazing amout of grace.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your future alphas? But just because I feel like being polite, I'm Massie Block, and my friends are Alicia Rivera," the brunette nodded at the Spanish beauty, "Claire Lyons," she turned towards a petite blonde, "Dylan Marvil," Massie nodded at the fiery redhead, "and Kristen Gregory." Massie finished, turning briefly towards the sporty dirty-blonde then turning back toward Lila. "Oh, and we're hanging out next to _our_ tree, not yours." Massie added on as an after thought.

"That's crap. This tree has been ours since third grade. Ever since we were the alphas of SAS. That's not going to change that easily, bitch. We're most definitely not going down without a fight, and when we fight, we fight hard. Be prepared to become the laughingstock of our school, the bottom of the social pyramid, as LBR as possible." Lila stated with a look of pure determination in her eyes.

Before Massie could give one of her famous comebacks, the bell rang, and everyone headed toward their homebases, but not before the Glamorous Divas and the Pretty Committee glared at each other one last time.

*****

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating sooner! I had spring break and went to this tropical island with two of my friends, and it was awesome!!!(: Anyways, I know this chapter's kind of short for such an important event, but I just wanted to post something for you guys! Also, thanks for reviewing Cassie520, xMushiee, and doggieluver114!!! It's nice to know that I have readers! And doggieluver114, what do you mean they do the exact same thing? lolz I hope you like the first encounter! Don't worry, the first day of school is SO not over yet! Bye until next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: First Day of School continued

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Shanghai American School**

August 16th

12:30 PM

After a morning of boring classes in which they did nothing but get handed out materials and be told the same rules over and over again, most of the freshman headed off campus to Rendezvous for lunch, and of course, this included the PC and the GD, who were all stressed out due to having the exact same schedule so far.

*****

The Glamorous Divas gathered on the sunny side of the maple tree and after all getting there, they started walking towards Rendezvous. The Pretty Committee, being new to the school, got a bit lost, but also all made it to Rendezvous eventually. Coincidentally, the only two tables left when the PC and the GD got there were next to each other, due to them being fashionably late. Both groups calmly sat down, giving each other the cold shoulder. The boyfriends of the princesses were all just pretending though. They all had many classes together, and had bonded. They agreed that they had no idea why their girlfriends got so competitive about being alpha, but that they would go along with it, as they knew how mad the girls could get.

*****

Massie had given strict orders to Alicia to find out as much as she could about everyone in that "alpha" group, and Alicia had done well. As the rest of the PC and the guys chatted, Alicia whispered to Massie her findings from her "sources".

"Okay, so obviously, the alpha was that brunette that talked to you. Her name is Lila Wilson, and her dad owns the Wilson Corporation, the company that's ranked just above your dad's company. She also designs her own clothes sometimes. The girl that stood on her left side and looked kind of like her was Kaylee Wilson, Lila's fraternal twin. She's sporty and smart. The girl on Lila's right side is her beta, Cassandra, or Cassie, the most gossipy of their group. The artsy brunette is Taylor Parker. The sporty one is Joanna Watson. The one that looks like a musician is Chelsea Jenkins. The dirty blonde is Marissa Ryan, and the tomboy one is Sarah Motley." Alicia said quickly while glancing at the Glamorous Divas.

"Good job, Alicia. Did you get anything on the guys?" Massie questioned.

"No, not yet. I'll tell you what I have after school today." Alicia said confidently.

*****

"Gawd, why do we have to sit next to them? They're so fugly it's hurting my eyes." Cassie whined as she put on her Dior sunglasses.

"Just chill, Cassie. They're not bothering us or anything, and it's so obvious we're going to come out on top in the end, what's the point?" Kaylee said logically.

Lila rolled her eyes, agreeing with Kaylee, and then turned toward Cassie. "So, got any dirt on these bitches?"

"Duh," Cassie said as if she was offended. "Massie's dad's company is ranked right below yours in the business world, she has a pug named Bean that she loves to death, she's going out with Derrick Harrington, goalie of their soccer team back in New York, and her favorite color is royal purple. Alicia's dad is a lawyer, she claims that she's Spanish, but her dad's real last name is Rivers, not Rivera. Alicia's favorite color is red, she's going out with Josh Hotz and her signature move is saying "Point!" while drawing a line with her finger." Cassie said as she demonstrated, before continuing. "Dylan's mom is the host of _The Daily Grind_, a popular talk show that has many celebrities. She's extremely worried about her weight, she has a crush on Chris Plovert, her favorite color is forest green and she is thought of to be one of the guys a lot. Kristen is ah-bviously the most sporty, you can see her muscles, she's going out with the extremely perverted Kemp Hurley, and her favorite color is baby blue. Kristen's at OCD on scholarship, which means she's really smart, and she's actually really poor and lives in an apartment." Cassie said wrinkling her nose at the thought of living in an apartment. "Anyway, last but not least Claire. She's the good girl of the group, going out with sweetheart Cam Fisher, and her favorite color is pink. Claire used to be poor and lived in Massie's guesthouse back home, but now she's rich after her dad caught a break in the business world." Cassie finished.

"Awesome job!" Lila congratulated Cassie while forming possible plans of action against this group of girls.

*****

Then, everyone's food came, and they ate. Well, the guys ate their food while the girls nibbled at their food. Soon, it was time for everyone to head back to school for an afternoon of boring and repetitive classes. Well, maybe it won't be boring or repetitive, as the Pretty Committee and the Glamorous Divas have the same exact schedule in the afternoon as well. Will chaos erupt? I think so.

*****

The PC and the GD headed to PE, their first special of the day, since their morning was filled with 4 cores. All 13 girls headed into the luxurious locker rooms with a bunch of LBRs. They found their assigned lockers and changed into their own customized PE uniforms. Apparently, all of them had changed their T-shirts and shorts into tank tops and skorts, and it looked awesome on all of them. But whose idea was it first?

*****

"Ehmagawd," Marissa gasped, "Their PE uniforms look the same as ours!"

"That's not possible!" Kaylee said after glancing at the PC "Lila customized ours personally!"

Lila, instead of arguing with her friends, turned toward Massie. "Alright, where did you see our uniforms and how did you copy them?"

"What are you talking about?" Massie said feigning innocence. "Resa customized ours to fit our style. If anything, you copied us!"

"You did NAWT just lie to me. It's so obvious from your "oh-aren't-I-awesome" smirk! I'm not stupid." Lila said infuriated.

"Hm. Alicia, did I just lie to that bitch over there?" Massie asked mockingly.

"Why, Massie, yes, I think you did! Because we hacked Lila's locker and took a peek this morning." Alicia played along.

"You have NO idea what you just brought onto yourself. I was just going to show you girls who the real alphas are, but you've laid out a path of total destruction. Prepare to be more out than Lindsay Lohan. May the best alpha win." Lila said before storming into the gym in her custom designed lavender Nikes with the rest of the Glamorous Divas closely following her.

*****

**Author's Note:** So the cattiness has begun! With the drama, of course. I feel guilty for not mentioning the guys more though. I just got so caught up with the girls! XD I promise there'll be more stuff on the guys next chapter! Thanks for reviewing, everyone! And I'm so, incredibly, sorry for the long wait for the fifth chapter. mimigem634, I know there are a few too many SAS people, but I just couldn't stand to cut out any of my friends. Also, all their parents went. Not just Massie's. XD I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear. Akiracatalina, sorry about the names. ): One of my friends, (Marissa in the story) her Chinese name is Tang Mei Zhen (唐美真) which I think is really pretty. lolz Everyone loves drama(: And I'm sorry about the last chapter being so short. I was busy and didn't want to keep the wait too long. ): I will also definitely consider keeping both cliques popular! Dang, I must be boring you guys again. Well, buh-bye until chapter 6!!!(:


	6. Chapter 6: CISSA Tryouts Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**SAS Soccer Field**

August 20th

3:00 PM

The first week of freshman year had passed by quickly and mostly uneventfully. Ah-bviously the Pretty Committee and the Glamorous Divas had a few small catfights, but nothing big. Yet. It was now Friday, after school, and time for the CISSA (China International Schools Sports Association) soccer team tryouts. Soccer was the first sport of the year, and it was evidently a popular one. Students and teachers surrounded almost all of SAS's soccer fields. Boys soccer tryouts were on one side and girls soccer tryouts were on the other. The PC and GD who weren't trying out rotated between the two sides, avoiding each other and supporting their friends and boyfriends.

*****

The boy's tryouts started first and everyone crowded around the huge soccer field waiting for the tryouts to start. , a gym instructor for SAS, blew his whistle and ordered all the boys to get into a line. Everyone, of course, obeyed, wanting to get onto the team. told the boys to split into two teams and they would play a 10-minute soccer game, with observing their every move. The Briarwood boys were one team with a few LBRs and the SAS boys formed another. You could practically cut the tension on the field with a knife. Both the PC and the GD cheered for their boyfriends. The boys did their warm-ups without looking at their opponents, knowing this game was symbolic, that their girlfriends were depending on them to win. This was a big battle in the war for the alpha position. It would prove whose boyfriends were better.

After 10 minutes was put on the timer, both teams got into their starting positions. blew his whistle and started the game. The Briarwood boys received the ball first, so Josh started dribbling the soccer ball down the field, towards the SAS goal. About 30 feet away from the goal though, Damon, who was playing defense, intercepted the ball and passed it to Kyle, who was playing center forward. Kyle sprinted down the field toward the Briarwood's goal dodging around his opponents. 10 feet away from the goal, with Kemp running towards him, Kyle kicked the ball towards the top left corner of the goal, and before Derrick could react, the ball was in the goal. The first goal of the day had been scored!

Just like that, the ball travelled between the two goals, each team scoring a few goals. At half-time, they were tied, 3-3. Each team huddled on opposite sides of the soccer field and the team captains gave their teams pep talks.

"Okay," Derrick began. "We can do this. We can beat them. We're more fit, more skilled, and more awesome. We can't let our girls down. We WILL beat them."

On the other side of the field, Chase was giving a similar speech. "We can beat those guys. We're the home team, we have an advantage. We're better than them. We need to start giving 110% now."

Then, the game was back on, as soon as blew the whistle. The SAS boys had the ball first this time, and Nathan was dribbling the ball down the field. Unfortunately, before he even got to Briarwood's midfield, Cam stole the ball from him and went the opposite way.

4 minutes later, the two teams were tied 7-7, with 1 minute left on the clock. The Briarwood Boys had the ball, with Plovert dribbling the ball down the field. As soon as he got past midfield though, Scott stole the ball from him and ran towards Derrick, who was in the goal. He dodged all of his opponents, but when he lost his concentration for a fraction of a second, Josh stole the ball from him and ran the other way. Just like this, the ball rotated through the teams.

10 seconds left on the clock. Gavin had the ball and was sprinting toward Derrick and victory.

5 seconds left on the clock. Gavin kicked the ball with all his energy toward the top right corner of the goal.

3 seconds left on the clock. It was as if the world had slowed down. Everyone watched the ball sail towards the goal. Derrick stretched his hands upward to catch the ball.

2 seconds left on the clock. Derrick leaped towards the ball, but he didn't jump high enough.

1 second left on the clock. The ball sailed passed Derrick's fingertips and into the goal.

"BEEPPPPP!" the timer sounded. The SAS boys had won, 8-7.

In the audience, Massie tried to stay confident and seem like it didn't matter. She tried to make it seem that she hadn't just lost a battle. Despite how much she wanted to run away, she hid her feelings and stayed to hear the result of the boy's soccer tryouts and she prayed that Derrick would be team captain.

Lila, on the other hand, didn't have to pretend to look beyond happy. She glanced at Massie with a "my-boyfriend's-better-than-yours" look on her face, but Massie, like a true alpha, ignored her. The Glamorous Divas shouted encouraging words at their boyfriends until their throats were sore, then went off to get some water.

"Good game, good game." began. "This was a very hard decision for me and the other coaches, as you're all great players. No matter how much we want to have all of you on the team, we can only take 13 of you. This is what we've decided."

All the boys tensed and clenched their fists, waiting for the announcement of the new team captain.

"Normally, we only have one team captain, but since we have such extraordinary soccer players this year, we have two. Derrick Harrington and Chase King, you guys are our new co-captains and you will split the goalie spot. Also, since we couldn't decide who to cut out, some spots will be doubled up on. Kyle Brown, you're our center forward along with Josh Hotz, Gavin Smith, you're right forward, and Cam Fisher you're left forward. Kemp Hurley, you're our center midfield, Nathan Turner, you're right midfield along with Chris Plovert, and left midfield will be Caleb Geller. Center defense will be played by James Robertson, right defense will be Damon Robertson, and left defense will be Scott Turner. Any objections against this line-up?"

The new SAS middle school soccer team was silent.

"Alright then," continued. "Practices are every Wednesday, and games are every Thursday. The final tournament at the end of the season is mandatory and will be in October. I'll tell you the exact date later. Cleats and shin guards are also required, if you don't have any, go to Decathlon and buy some. For now, just go home and rest." And with that, started walking towards the gym.

The PC and the GD reunited with their boyfriends then headed over to the other side of the soccer fields to support their friends that were trying out.

*****

**Author's Note:** So…how was that? XD Sorry if I used the wrong terms during the soccer game. I'm not a really sporty person. XD Akiracatalina, another pretty name is Shao Yu Lin (邵玉林),Cassie in the story. Also, while the girls were busy hating each other, the boys were practicing their soccer skills for this chapter. (: EastFrest14, as I explained in chapter 1 or 2, none of them are fully Chinese. They are either mixed, or ABC's (American Born Chinese). As a matter of fact, in the real SAS, people with Chinese passports aren't accepted into the school. XD Uh…what else? Oh, right. I know I didn't write about the girls tryouts yet, I'm leaving that for next chapter! (: Who do you think will win team captain? Kristen or Kaylee? Hmmm…lolz well, buh-bye until next chappie!(:


	7. Chapter 7: CISSA Tryouts Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**SAS Soccer Field**

August 20th

3:30 PM

The boy's CISSA tryouts had just finished, and after a quick water break, the Pretty Committee and the Glamorous Divas headed over to the girl's tryouts, which were just about to begin.

"Okay," , another PE teacher of SAS, began. "This year we will accept 10 girls for the SAS CISSA soccer team. There are…" did a quick head count. "20 of you, so half of you will be cut. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. Now, this is how the tryout goes. Just like the boy's tryouts, you guys will play a 10 minute game. We will watch you for sportsmanship and skill. At the end of the 10 minutes, we will have decided who's playing what position and which 10 of you won't be on our 2010 CISSA soccer team. Got it?" finished.

"Yes Ma'am." All 20 girls chorused.

With that, the 20 girls split into two teams. Kaylee and Joanna were on a different team than Kristen. The game was on. The teams were pretty well-matched, and within the first half of the game, no goals were scored. All this meant was that the second half would be even more intense.

During the short halftime break, they were practically ready to murder each other. Well, of course, they didn't show it, as the coaches were observing their sportsmanship too. In fact, they were almost disgustingly sweet to each other. Kristen even got Kaylee a cup of ice cold water. Well, she "accidentally" tripped and dumped it on Kaylee though. To retaliate? Kaylee grabbed a bunch of ice cubes and stuffed them down Kristen's shirt. Luckily, the coaches were too occupied in their discussion that they didn't notice this mini-catfight.

After the halftime break, blew her whistle and the girls got back into their positions. Kaylee received the ball first and dribbled it down the field, dodging all of the other team's defenders. She kicked the ball towards the top right corner of Kristen's team's goal and the ball was spinning so fast the goalie couldn't dive fast enough. The score was now 1-0 in favor of Kaylee's team.

Kristen was about to start shouting at the goalie, but stopped herself, reminding herself that this was only a tryout match, not a real game, also that the coaches were watching her sportsmanship.

Kaylee's team, on the other hand, was cheering for their leader and hugging her, glad that the tie was finally broken, and by their team.

Just like that, the game went on, each team scoring a few goals.

2 minutes left on the clock. Joanna scored a goal. The score is 4-3.

1 minute left on the clock. Kristen scored a goal. The score is 4-4.

30 seconds left on the clock. Kaylee had the ball and was dribbling down the field.

20 seconds left on the clock. Kaylee dodged all of Kristen's defenders.

10 seconds left on the clock. Kaylee shot the ball towards the top left corner of the goal.

5 seconds left on the clock. It was as if the world was put into slow motion. The ball sailed toward the net… (**A/N: SO tempted to leave it here. lol)**

3 seconds left on the clock. Kristen's goalie dove towards the ball.

2 seconds left on the clock. The ball sailed into the goalie's ready hands.

"BEEPPPPP!" the timer sounded.

"Great job, girls! Looks like this game is tied as the teams are so well-matched!" congratulated the tired girls. "Okay, this was so hard to decide, as all of you are so talented at this sport, but we have decided which ten people to cut out. Natasha Jones, Sophie Mason, Brianna Williams, Naomi Porter, Clarissa King, Alice Sullivan, Fiona Nelson, Stephanie Smith, Sandy Meyer, Veronica Lawson, sorry, but you're not on the team. The rest of you are obviously on the team. Our captains this season will be Kristen Gregory and Kaylee Wilson. Co-captains for the girls team has not happened before in SAS CISSA history, but we sincerely couldn't decide between you two. Kristen and Kaylee, you guys get first pick for your positions, but for the rest of the team's positions, we haven't decided yet. They will be posted on the gym bulletin board by the first practice. Again, great job girls! Go home and get some rest." And with that, walked towards the gym with the rest of the coaches.

Kaylee, Joanna, and Kristen rushed off in opposite directions towards their friends.

"Ehmagawd, congratulations, Kaylee!" Lila said happily to her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs. I have to share my position with that biatch!" Kaylee said unhappily.

"So? Doesn't that make it even easier for you to show her how awesome you are?" Marissa said.

"True…" Kaylee said thoughtfully.

"So what are we doing now?" Taylor asked Lila.

"Now? I have a surprise trip planned for our guys and us." Lila said coyly.

"Ehmagawd, really?!" All the girls squealed together.

"Yup!" Lila said, glad that her friends were so happy.

"So, let's get going! Don't want to waste our time!" Cassie said while rushing the girls towards the Wilson's Cadillac

"Ehmagawd, I can't believe I'm co-captain with that beyotch!" Kristen whined to her friends.

"Don't worry, it won't be long before the coaches notice how you're a much better soccer player than her and make you the only captain!" Claire comforted Kristen sweetly.

Massie rolled her eyes before smiling at Kristen, letting her friend know she cared, even if she didn't show it much. "Okay, so everybody go home, shower, change, get ready! We're going on our first shopping spree…in CHINA! With the guys, of course" Massie said excitedly.

All 5 girls squealed before walking towards the Block's Range Rover and chattering excitedly about what stores they would find here.

Little did they know, another group of alphas were also planning to go on a shopping trip…to the same place…at the same time…

**Author's Note:** So…how was that chapter? Sorry for not elaborating the soccer part much, if that bothers anyone. XD I'm not a really sporty girl (correction: I despise most sports…) and the last chapter already gave me all the sportiness I needed. XD I hope the shopping spree next chapter will make up for this chapter though! Oh, and I'm so so sorry for updating so late and making you guys wait so incredibly long! I had a 1-week long school trip (which was awesome, by the way) and then when we got back there were TONS of tests and homework waiting for us. I tried my best to get this written ASAP, but kind of failed. XD I pinky promise I'll post the next chapter faster. (: Yeah, I made the girls co-captains too. I just couldn't choose! lolz Also, I posted a poll on my profile about who should win the alpha war. Please go vote and tell me your opinion! Otherwise I might make a stupid decision and it won't turn out good. ): Now to answer some reviews…teamnickandmiley, sorry but I split it again because it wouldn't be fair to the Glamorous Divas. Akiracatalina, great way to think about the split, I didn't think about it that way…lol redruby727, thanks for liking my story, but uh…the GD is based on me and my friends, so yeah…but I embellished a lot, so I'm not too offended. (We're not normally such divas) LOL(: Darn. This Author's Note is long… I'm so sorry for boring you guys yet AGAIN, but I have a lot to explain after not posting for so long. lolz so buh-bye until the shopping spree! (:


	8. Chapter 8: Planning the Shopping Spree

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Huai Hai Road (****淮海路****)**

August 20th

4:30 PM

The Pretty Committee and the Briarwood Boys were lounged in Starbucks with their own chosen drink admiring the beautiful designer store filled road that they were on and planning which shops to hit since their time was extremely limited after all of them went home, primped, and drove over here.

"How the heck did you find this place? Shanghai's huge!" Kristen said incredulously at her alpha.

"I do my research," Massie replied with a coy wink before leaving her seat next to Claire and plopping down in Derrick's lap.

"So, what stores are we going to? Ralph Lauren's a definite. But what else?" Alicia said curiously?

"Well, I was thinking we spend an hour and a half shopping at each of our favorite stores, so that's 5 shops, and then head down to the Bund for dinner." Massie replied.

"The Bund?" Dylan asked curiously.

"The Bund is in downtown Shanghai, next to the HuangPu River and is the most prosperous area of Shanghai," Kristen said sounding more like their tour guide than their friend.

"Oh…I've heard that there are some great restaurants there!" Josh said, excited that they were going to do something other than shop.

"Duh, that's why we're going there to eat!" Massie said. "Now, each of you pick a store so we can get going. We don't have much time, unfortunately."

"Ralph Lauren" Alicia said with no hesitation at all.

"Louis Vuitton" Dylan said after thinking about her options and decided she just needed to check out LV's newest purses.

"BCBG" Kristen said hesitatingly, as she also wanted to go to DKNY, but she knew they only had time for one store per person.

"Betsey Johnson" Claire said, deciding that she wanted to go to her favorite store of the week as she was always discovering new brands.

"And I want to go to Anna Sui. Okay, let's just walk in the way that they're in and go to them in the order we see them." Massie said as she led her girls, who were runway strutting, and their guys, who were slouching and obviously unenthusiastic, out of Starbucks.

In another section of Starbucks, the Glamorous Divas and their boyfriends were sitting and sipping their drinks while deciding what they would do until they went down to their favorite restaurant on the Bund for dinner. After about 5 minutes of listening to the girls argue about what stores to go to, Nathan lost his patience.

"Okay, okay, we get it. There are tons of stores you guys want to go to. Now just choose which ones we are going to go to!" Nathan said impatiently.

"Calm down, calm down, just give us a second." Lila said.

"How about we just walk around and go into whatever stores you guys want to go into when we pass it?" Damon suggested, wanting to help his girlfriend.

"You know, that's actually a good idea!" Lila said as she threw her loyal boyfriend a grateful glance.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that," Kaylee said, supporting her sister.

All the other girls nodded in agreement as the guys groaned at the thought of having to carry all the girls' shopping bags.

"Okay, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lila said, ignoring the guys' groans and led her posse out onto the busy street.

**Author's Note:** Incredibly short filler chapter, I know. I'm sorry, I know you guys were expecting the whole shopping spree in this chapter. ): I feel so ashamed of myself for not updating. D: please forgive me! I actually don't have a good reason, except that I've been lazy. ): I've been a bad little writer, making you guys wait 20 days for one measly filler chapter. ): Okay, you know what, I feel so guilty, I promise that I'll have the next chapter up within the next 24 hours. If I don't get it up by then, you guys can come after me with pitchforks. Okay? Deal? lolz In fact, I'll get started on it right after I post this. Now…responding to some reviews. dusty714, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like my writing! (: smilez014, I appreciate all reviews, and I'm glad you took the time just to tell me you liked it! (: Akiracatalina, I predict the guys whining too. XD Because since they're on a street, there really isn't a food court… And no, I haven't considered a party, but now that I think about it, that's a great idea! I think I might write a Halloween party? I'll think about it, thanks for the idea! (: cute chickxx, yes, I know who you are, and yes, there is more to this story. Wow, this author's note is way too long. XD Well, talk to you guys within the next 24 hours because I, for one, don't want to be chased by people with pitchforks. XD


	9. Chapter 9: The Shopping Spree

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Huai Hai Road (****淮海路****)**

August 20th

5:00 PM

The Pretty Committee were now browsing through Louis Vuitton as their boyfriends were sprawled on the sofas in the dressing room area and watching soccer matches on the plasma TV.

Claire and Kristen were in the discount section, Massie was looking at the new line of wallets, while Alicia and Dylan were looking at the new purses. Massie selected two new wallets, Alicia and Dylan each got 3 new purses, and Massie bought Claire and Kristen each a new handbag. After pulling out her black AmEx and purchasing her choice items, she made a hand motion in the general direction of the guys and led her girls out of the luxurious shop making other customers wonder who they were and if they'd be in US Weekly the next day.

"Ugh…can shopping get _any_ more boring?" Derrick whined impatiently to his boys as he followed his shopaholic girlfriend out of Louis Vuitton.

"Oh, look! DKNY! Can we go in there, older sis? Please? Pwetty please with a cherry on top?" Kaylee asked Lila with her best possible puppy dog eyes as the rest of their friends rolled their eyes at the twin sisters' antics.

"Yeah, okay. I've heard they have a new fall line!" Lila said excitedly.

"Really? I've been looking for a new fall wardrobe!" Marissa said enthusiastically.

"By the way, are we going to have a party anytime soon? I think we should throw the party of the year, other than your birthday bash, of course, before those bitches trying to steal our rightful spot as alphas do." Cassie said, doing her job as beta to remind her alpha of important things.

"Oh, shit. I haven't even thought about that yet. for the reminder, Cassie. Hmmm… How about a Halloween party, since if we wanted to have a Welcome Back party, we should've had it this weekend. Whatcha guys think?" Lila asked.

"Halloween party…I like the idea! We can brainstorm later, though. Let's continue shopping!" Taylor said.

"Oh, by the way, you guys are all sleeping over tonight after we eat, okay? We have major planning to do, we still don't know what those girls are capable of." Lila said before leading the Glamorous Divas into DKNY.

"How much worse can this _get_?" Josh whined at his Latina girlfriend.

"Don't worry, baby. This is our last shop, okay?" Alicia cooed sympathetically while the rest of their friends giggled at Josh's griping.

The Pretty Committee and the Briarwood Boys were now at Anna Sui, the last stop of their shopping spree before heading off to dinner. The girls hurriedly purchased their selected items, not wanting to be cruel to their boyfriends for too much longer. As soon as they were finished, they headed out of Anna Sui and toward the bund.

"We're not taking a car?" Plovert said, sounding like a damsel in distress, as his legs hurt like hell after walking around while carrying Dylan's numerous shopping bags.

"Oh, be a man, Plovert. It's just a few blocks." Dylan said teasingly at her boyfriend.

"Where are we going to eat, anyway?" Claire said curiously.

"This classy place I found called Three on the Bund that everyone who's anyone that comes to Shanghai goes to." Massie replied, glad that she'd found an awesome place for them to eat. **(A/N: This is a real restaurant in Shanghai)**

"Oh, I've heard of that place. It's _the_ best restaurant in this city with an awesome view of the river." Kemp said, happy that he would get a good meal after this whole tiring shopping spree.

"Let's head over to Three on the Bund, this awesome restaurant I found." Lila said to her friends after they were pretty much worn out from all the walking and shopping. They all agreed and headed towards the famous Bund.

**Author's Note:** Darn. I'm late by two hours. So I posted it within 26 hours. (: lol Yeah, they didn't meet during the shopping spree, but they will at dinner, I promise. Sorry for another filler chapter. XD No one reviewed the last chapter yet, so now reviews to reply to. So, I guess…bye until next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Three On The Bund Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Three On The Bund (****外滩三号****)**

August 20th

7:00 PM

"Ah. It feels awesome to finally be able to sit down." Derrick said melodramatically as he plopped into the comfy chairs of the luxurious restaurant.

"Oh, shut up. You guys were watching soccer the whole time." Massie said mockingly.

"Are you ready to order?" their waitress said with a ah-bviously fake smile, annoyed that she had to wait on rich and spoiled teenagers.

"No, obviously, it's not like you gave us a menu." Massie said sassily.

"Well, then." The waitress said with an annoyed look on her face then went and got them each a menu and left, probably to complain to fellow waitresses about them.

"Hmm…I'm famished. What should we get?" Dylan asked, her eyes glittering as she read through the menu and called the waitress back to order.

Massie scanned through the menu within a minute, then said "I'll take a Caesar salad with low-fat dressing please."

"Me too." Alicia said immediately.

"Me three." Kristen said, thinking about keeping fit for soccer.

"Oh, you guys are no fun." Claire said teasingly. "I'll have a creamy mushroom soup and broiled chicken meat with Spanish salsa on the side."

"Ohhh. That sounds good. But we don't all have metabolism like you, Claire." Massie said enviously.

"Well, I'm not afraid of pigging out a little on my first formal dinner in China." Claire said indignantly.

"I'm with you, girly." Dylan said giggling. "I'll have a HaiNan Chicken Rice, please. I'll try some Chinese food." (**A/N: ****海南鸡饭****,**** a famous dish in China)**

"Well, we'll each have a double cheese burger with fries on the side and a large glass of coke." Derrick ordered for him and his guys.

Massie looked disgusted. "You know that's, like, 600 calories, right?"

"Actually, 740." Kristen corrected.

"Oh, whatever. I was close enough." Massie said.

"Yeah. I know. So? We need to buff up for soccer." Derrick said seriously.

"Right. You guys _are_ better than those Glamorous Diva guys. Right?" Massie said using air quotes on -Glamorous Diva-.

"Of course!" Derrick assured his girlfriend, though inside, he wasn't so sure.

"The sweet smell of food." Sarah sighed as they walked into the restaurant and grabbed a table in the center of it.

"Yeah, it does smell good. I'm starving." Marissa agreed.

"Lila, is that the Pretty Committee?" Kaylee said tugging on her sister's arm and looking at a table in the corner of the restaurant.

"Ehmagawd it is!" Lila said glancing at them quickly and looking the other way, hoping that the other group wouldn't notice them before she came up with a plan.

"So, what are we going to do?" Cassie said, urging her alpha to quickly come up with a plan.

"I got it!" Lila said then started whispering away to her best friends as their boyfriends looked at the menu and decided what they wanted.

"Is that the Glamorous Divas?" Dylan squealed in surprise as she saw the group of people sitting at the table in the center of the restaurant.

"Eh." Alicia said.

"Ma." Kristen continued.

"Gawd." Claire finished as their alpha checked out the enemy.

"Hm. Looks like they just went shopping too. Wonder how we didn't see them the whole time." Massie said observantly.

"Well, we see them _now_." Dylan said, stating the obvious.

"What are we going to do?" Claire said almost fearfully, scared of what Massie would do under pressure.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp, Claire. It's not like where going to kill them. Not physically, anyway." Massie said with a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

After they had ordered their food, the Glamorous Divas relaxed on their boyfriends' laps and talked about whatever came up.

"I still don't get why you guys are in a big fight with those girls. It seems pretty pointless to me." Kyle said curiously to his girlfriend.

"It's just that the alpha status means a lot to us. If we ever became B-listers it would be like we socially died." Kaylee attempted at explaining.

"But why?" Kyle said, still confused about the purpose of the fight.

"Ugh…" Kaylee said, frustrated, as she turned to her sister for help.

"That's just how it is. Just stick with us and be good boyfriends, okay?" Lila said bossily to all the guys.

"Yeah, alright." The guys replied, nodding, agreeing to be loyal to their girlfriends.

"Thanks for always being there for us." Taylor said, always the sweet one.

"Yeah. Now anyway, back to the plan. Will you guys help us?" Lila asked the guys.

"Of course, anything for our girls." Damon said gazing at Lila lovingly.

Lila gave Damon a peck on the lips then turned back to the group. "Okay, on the count of three."

**Author's Note: **So sorry for not updating for so long and for this being a filler chapter. ): It's been…23 days. Darn. That's a long time. XD I'm so sorry but the two weeks right before summer vacation are always the hardest. Summer doesn't come without a price-a shitload of tests and projects. XD Well, now it's summer vacation, and I'm way more free. My goal is to update at least once per week and I'll tell you guys if anything special comes up. (: Akiracatalina, thanks for reviewing yet again. (: I'm excited about the party too. xMushiee, thanks for the support, and I'm not sure if FanFiction has a rule against that. She deleted it though, so it's all good. (: Anyway, please review and thanks a bunch for reading my story. (: Oh, also, please go to my profile and answer the poll! Only 5 people have answered so far. ): Everyone, have an awesomely awesome summer! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Three On The Bund Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Three On The Bund (****外滩三号****)**

August 20th

7:30 PM

"They're coming. There's no time to plan now. Just go along with what I say and don't be stupid." Massie hissed to her friends as she saw the enemy group walk up in her peripheral vision.

"One." Lila counted as the Glamorous Divas tensed, ready to stand up.

"Two." The Glamorous Divas stood up with their boyfriends.

"Three." Lila led her best friends and their boyfriends toward the corner where the Pretty Committee was sitting.

Before the Pretty Committee could agree with their alpha, the Glamorous Divas appeared approximately two feet in front of their table.

"Oh, hey. Didn't see you guys there. What are you doing? Stalking us? I know you admire us, and I'm sorry, but you could never be like us." Massie said with a sickeningly sweet voice and a fake smile.

"Ha." Lila laughed at Massie's welcome. "Why in the world would we stalk you? It's more like you're stalking us. And I, for one, don't ever want to be like you. I'm perfectly happy with being better than you." Lila finished, not even attempting to be nice.

Massie's eyes hardened with anger but still smiling. "And there I was trying to be nice to people like you."

"I may be a bitch but at least I'm not fake." Lila said confidently.

"Lila, are you a diaper?" Massie asked sweetly.

"No, why?" Lila said confused, as she didn't know about Massie's famous comebacks yet.

"Then why are you so full of crap?" Massie finished as her friends giggled and high-fived each other.

"You guys think that's funny? Hmmm. I don't think it's nearly as funny as this." Cassie said, standing up for her alpha and pouring Massie's glass of lemon water down her shirt as each of her friends and their boyfriends poured one of the enemy's drinks down their shirt.

Massie fumed in anger. "You may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war."

Lila chuckled humorlessly. "Let the games begin."

Massie didn't want Lila to get the last word but when she opened her mouth to say something, the Glamorous Divas were already strutting their stuff on the way back to their table, not before the Glamorous Divas' boyfriends nodded an apology to the Briarwood Boys.

"That was awesome!" Chelsea gushed as she and her friends settled back down at their table.

"Well, we had to let them know which one of us are the _real_ alphas." Lila replied.

"It was pretty awesome, sis." Kaylee congratulated her sister.

"Yeah, it was." Lila smiled. "Thanks for standing up for me, Cassie." Lila thanked her beta.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for." Cassie smiled back at her alpha proud that she had contributed in this battle.

"Everyone, stay alert though. As much as I hate to say this, Assie was right. We may have won this battle, but we haven't won the war. I'm pretty sure they're going to try to get revenge." Lila warned her friends.

"Yeah, we will." Everyone nodded in agreement just as their food came.

"But for now, let's just enjoy our victory with this dinner." Lila finished and the guys dug into their food while the girls nibbled on theirs. Some things would never change.

"Ehmagawd. Can you believe that they did this to us?" Dylan exclaimed angrily as she gestured at her lemon water soaked Charlotte Russe blouse and True Religion jeans.

"I know, right? I have to admit, they have guts." Claire replied as she desperately tried to dry her Massie hand-me-down outfit with the tablecloth.

"They will _nawt_ get away with this." Alicia declared furiously as she watched the stains form on her limited edition Ralph Lauren v-neck polo.

"You're damn right they won't. I will get revenge on them for this. Even if it's the last thing I do." Massie stated determinedly.

"Nine letter word for revenge." Kristen said, agreeing with her alpha.

"Vengeance." Massie said as their annoyingly fake waitress brought their food over.

"Can we just forget about this fight for a second and eat?" Derrick complained. "I'm starved."

"Yeah, alright. Anything for you, baby." Massie said, her eyes softening at her boyfriend's pleas and with that, everyone started eating their carefully chosen meals.

**Author's Note: **Woot! Another chapter! In less than a day! I'm proud. lol so what do you guys think of the story so far? XD I realize I've been writing mostly of the whole group and not of the personal drama that I mentioned in the character summaries. ): I'll try to put more romance in the next few chapters. XD Anyway, thanks for reading my story and please review! Criticism is welcomed. lol Well, bye until next chapter! (:


	12. Chapter 12: Love Is In The Air

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Rancho Santa Fe**

August 20th

9:00 PM

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Lila asked her besties after they were all settled in her personal movie theater for their regular Friday night sleepover.

"Well, could you guys all update me on your relationship statuses? Crushes, boyfriends, and whatnot. I'm taking on the role of HR for us." Cassie said as she took her LG enV out of her pocket and got ready to type.

"Alright, if you have to." Lila said mockingly as she walked over to the snack corner and took a handful of celery along with a small cup of dip, carefully prepared by Jessie. "Who first?"

"You. Duh." Kaylee said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way, sis. I'm in an awesome relationship with Damon, even though we haven't been going out for too long. I think he might say the L-word to me soon." Lila said as her friends all squealed with excitement for their alpha at the last part.

"Who next?" Cassie asked when she finished recording Lila's relationship status.

"Let's just go around in the order we're sitting in. Makes things much simpler." Joanna suggested.

"Okay, well, that means I'm next." Kaylee began. "I'm in a relationship with Kyle, that's more awesome than Lila and Damon's. *Lila stuck her tongue out at her sister here* I also think he might say the L-word to me soon."

"Okay" Cassie said, signaling that she was done recording.

"I'm going out with Chase, and we're doing really good. He said the L-word to me during our back-to-school shopping spree." Taylor said shyly as her friends all looked at her admiringly and enviously.

"I'm with James right now, and all I can say is that I hope things turn better soon, cause our relationship is looking kind of rocky right now. I think he might like Claire Lyons." said Joanna with a pout on her face.

Chelsea reached over and squeezed Joanna, assuring her that everything would be fine.

Cassie nodded and looked over to Chelsea, who said, "So I have a good feeling about me and Caleb, we might be thinking of getting serious. But I feel like it'll be a long time before he's ready to say the L-word."

Sarah picked up right behind Chelsea and said, "So….I still like Nathan, but umm… don't hate me, guys, but I've kind of got my eyes on…..cislovet." her voice fading into a whisper at the end.

Marissa poked Sarah and said, "WHAT?"

Sarah took a deep breath and said a bit louder, "chispovet"

Lila glared at Sarah and said, "tell us!"

Sarah took another deep breath and said, "CHRIS PLOVERT!"

All of the girls jumped up and yelled "WHAT?"

Lila belted out, "CHILLAX, PEOPLE. Just let Sarah go for who she wants. I mean, you've got to admit, some of those American hawtties _are_ pretty cute!"

When her girls started to give her doubtful glances, Lila defended herself defiantly, "I'm loyal to Damon though!"

"Okay, okay. Who's next?" Cassie asked, getting the attention off her alpha.

"Me." Marissa began, "Well, I haven't really set my sight on anyone particular yet, but I feel like Scott is constantly following me around. So...maybe?" Marissa's voice trailed off at the end, revealing her insecurities.

"Don't worry, if he doesn't, it's his loss." Cassie comforted Marissa before gesturing for the next person to go as the rest of the group giggled.

"What?" Cassie asked, confused, as she looked up from her phone.

"We've all gone, Cassie. You're the only one left." Lila explained between giggles.

"Ohhh. Sorry." Cassie said looking down in shame before saying out loud as she typed, "I'm in a relationship with Gavin, and it's going pretty well. I have a feeling he likes Alicia Rivera though… I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess if he starts flirting with her, I'll go for one of the American hawtties."

"It'll be okay." Lila comforted her best friend before standing up and snapping her fingers. "This is done."

Later that night, after the Glamorous Divas had went swimming, been to the spa, sat in the jacuzzi, and done various other activities, Kaylee settled down next to Lila in her sleeping bag. All the other girls had already fallen asleep, but Kaylee and Lila were still awake.

Kaylee nudged Lila and said, "You know, we've never encountered anything quite like the Pretty Committee."

Lila sighed and nodded, "What are you trying to say?"

"Well…" Kaylee hesitated. "I don't think, that the Glamorous Divas are going to survive this war."

Lila sat up, stared at her sister, and whisper-yelled "WHAT? What do you mean?"

Kaylee sighed and said, "I'm not sure, but I just have this feeling."

Both of the sisters were quiet for the while. They lay in their sleeping bags, just thinking about what Kaylee had said, and about what it meant for their friendships.

Finally, Lila said, "Let's just talk about it in the morning."

And with that, both sisters drifted of to sleep.

The Pretty Committee was still in a sour mood from the incident at dinner with the Glamorous Divas. After they all showered and were in fresh, lemon-water-less designer sleepwear, they were finally able to talk as a group.

"PR update?" Alicia questioned as she pulled out her Sidekick LX after everyone was settled down in the new GLU headquarters, Massie's basement.

"Sure, why not," Massie agreed before starting. "So I'm going out with Derrick, and we're going great. He's been glancing at that stupid group's alpha, Lila, a bit too much for my liking." Massie finished with a sad look on her face.

"Awww…It'll be okay." Alicia comforted her alpha before gesturing for the next person to go.

"I'm going out with Cam and we're going great. He's even managed to find American gummies here for me." Claire said.

"Plovert looks cute after he got contacts so I guess I'm going for him, but I think that Sarah girl has her eyes on him too." Dylan followed Claire.

"Don't worry. Plovert wouldn't betray us." Massie said in a tone that meant if he did, he was dead meat.

"Me and Kemp are going out, but I don't know if I should trust him or not." Kristen revealed her worries.

"Well, I'm going out with Josh but he's been looking at the Marissa girl." Alicia finished with a sneer at the end.

"Okay, well, that's over." Massie concluded.

"Now what?" Claire asked, curious as to what Massie had planned.

"Now, we get our beauty sleep since we're still suffering from jetlag." Massie commanded, as it was already ten o'clock and she didn't not wanting her girls to have bags under their eyes the next day.

"Okay," the Pretty Committee chorused back at their alpha before settling down in their sleeping bags and going to sleep.

"Massie, you're _positive_ we can take these girls, right?" Alicia asked her alpha when they were the only two still awake.

"To be honest? I'm not sure. But we won't go down without a fight." Massie assured her beta. "Now go to sleep, Leesh."

"Mkay. Sweet dreams, Mass." Alicia said before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Ehmagawd. I'm so so _so_ sorry for not updating for two weeks! And then posting a _filler_ chapter after so long! D: I deserve for you all to come hunt me down. I hope you don't though. xD It's just that I had lots of studying to do for the SSATs I'm taking in October, and I wasn't used to the abnormally large workload. Also, I had every writer's worst fear—writer's block. *gasp* It was awful. I was completely uninspired and didn't want to write. And that is where the awesome xoxo(dot)love, my friend in real life, comes in (she's also the person I based Kaylee off of). Remember on the summary page I mentioned a close friend that helped me with the summary? That's her! :D Well, when I was all uninspired, she helped me out and wrote parts of this chapter! And since what she wrote was so awesomely awesome, I've decided to make her my co-author. So now this story has two authors! :D This means faster updates (because we split the work) and better writing (because she's a better writer than me)! :D Anyway, I'm sorry (again) for updating so late and only posting a filler chapter. This chapter's just so everyone knows who likes who. xD Well, we'll try to update soon (and by soon, I mean _soon_). Oh, and please review, answer the poll on my profile about the outcome of this story, and check out my new series of drabbles [Picture Perfect Memories]. Thanks for all the reviews (I'm not going to reply to each of them here because my co-author is nagging me to post this _now_). Extremely sorry for the longest A/N in the history of A/N's. Forgive me? :/


	13. Chapter 13: Party Planning

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Rancho Santa Fe**

August 21st

10:00 AM

Lila's eyes fluttered open as she heard her sister's iTouch come to life. She sat up and saw Kaylee and Taylor dancing and singing to Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha. She jumped out of bed, accidentally stepped on Cassandra's arm and jumped between them, dancing with them.

When the song finally ended, the rest of the girls except for Cassie had woken up and were sitting on the ground near them. Taylor, Kaylee, and Lila finally plopped down on the floor panting.

After they were able to breathe again, Taylor looked at Kaylee and giggled, "You know what would be really fun?"

Chelsea immediately asked, "What?"

Kaylee replied, "We should dress up in the most ridiculous clothes, and take pictures!"

Lila narrowed her eyes and said, "What do you mean by 'ridiculous clothes'?" with air quotes around 'ridiculous clothes'.

"Big ribbons in our hair, knee high socks, short shorts, sweat pants, and other stuff we would normally _never_ wear." Taylor replied.

Lila smiled and replied, "Sure. Also, I was thinking about planning that party we were talking about yesterday. Maybe it should have a dress-up theme!"

All the girls nodded and simultaneously grabbed a pillow and thrust it at Cassandra while Lila yelled, "Last one to the closet is a rotten egg!"

Chelsea, Lila, Taylor, Kaylee, Sarah, and Joanna took off for the closet.

Cassandra threw all the pillows off of her and yelled, "You bitches! Wait for me!"

At the last moment the girls decided to team up into pairs. Kaylee, the camera freak would be the photographer with her Nikon D5000 camera. Lila would be the photographer for Kaylee and her partner.

The partners were: Cassie and Lila, Taylor and Kaylee, Marissa and Sarah, Joanna and Chelsea. Each team had to come up with an outfit for each girl, with at least 2 similarities between them.

For the next hour the girls dressed up in ridiculous clothes, and Lila thought of more and more ideas for the party, typing them into her LG Rumor each time. Eventually, the girls had worn all of Lila's ridiculous clothes in all the possible combinations and were tired out. Kaylee printed the pictures out and they all looked at them.

Cassie and Lila had been in polka dotted tank tops (pink for Lila and green for Cassie) and knee length silvery shiny leggings with the shortest jean short shorts over them. Their hair was tied into pigtails and they were wearing mismatched Roxy flip-flops on their feet.

Kaylee and Taylor had on short shorts used for sports or sleeping (purple for Kaylee and blue for Taylor), knee high rainbow striped socks, tight fitting tee shirts (turquoise for Kaylee and pink for Taylor), their hair was tied into braids, and gold braided hippie bands completed the look.

Marissa and Sarah were wearing randomly patterned sun-dresses (yellow for Marissa and Red for Sarah), ridiculously large and floppy sunhats, shutter shades, and knee-high rain boots.

Joanna and Chelsea were wearing rainbow Roxy bikini tops with a cover-up over it and jean shorts. On their feet were wedges and they had outrageously large white-framed sunglasses on. Their hair had been curled with a curling iron and they had it tied into a ponytail.

After laughing over their crazy pictures and changing into their swimsuits, the girls walked over to the Wilson's indoor pool, sat down at a table next to the snack bar, and got to business. Cassandra took out a customized notepad of paper with the Glamorous Divas' names written across the top from her Kate Spade hobo bag.

"So. About that party." Lila said, "We definitely need a theme so that the decorators can make it awesome times bajillion. So, any ideas?"

"How about a Hawaiian theme?" Joanna suggested.

"Ew. That's retarded." Lila commented dryly.

"Famous couples?" Chelsea suggested.

"Obviously too overused."

"Devil wears Prada?" Cassie proposed.

"Way too much Prada-wearing going on already."

"Underwater?" Marissa tried.

"Are we in kindergarten or something?"

"Ehmagawd. How about a cops and robbers party?" Kaylee said excitedly.

"What the hell do you mean, sis? It better not be lame like the rest of the suggestions," Lila asked curiously.

"Like, the boys and girls line up and are handcuffed to each other randomly. Oh, and they have to stay handcuffed until the party's over. A perfect party that will definitely cause drama!" Kaylee explained.

All the girls watched Lila in silence as she thought it over. They all looked at each other nervously, expecting her to lash out at Kaylee as she had to the previous girls. However, that lash never came.

"That is so perfect, sis! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Lila exclaimed, high-fiving Kaylee. "But now we need to plan out the details. The party planner I hired is coming over in…" Lila looked at her watch. "Exactly 1 minute," Lila turned to the door.

After exactly 60 seconds of silence, a petite brunette wearing a black business suit walked into the pool house. "Good morning, Ladies. I'm Elaine, your party planner." she introduced herself before walking over and taking a seat at the girls' table.

"So, Lila said you guys would decide on a theme before I got here. Have you?" Elaine asked.

"We just did a second ago!" Kaylee replied. "We were thinking about a cops and robbers party. Like, after all the guests arrive, the boys and girls line up and are randomly handcuffed to each other. And they have to stay handcuffed for the rest of the party."

"Oh…Interesting. That's really original. Okay, let's start planning then!" Elaine said, getting out her Macbook Air and opening a new Microsoft Word document as Cassie readied her gel pen, so she would also have a record of their decisions.

In the next two hours, the Glamorous Divas and Elaine went over decorations, the guest list, snacks, the DJ, and invitations. Oh, and of course, the handcuffs. They decided on getting crystal handcuffs and that during the party all the keys to the handcuffs would be kept by Jessie, the Wilson's maid. The decorations would all be black and white, to match the cops and robbers theme and they would invite all 144 people in their grade, including the Pretty Committee. Snacks would all be black and white too, like coke, sprite, white chocolate, dark chocolate, potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, plain cookies, etc. They would invite the best DJ in Shanghai for this party and the invitations would be given to the Glamorous Divas to take care of. Everything else was Elaine's job.

"I will email you who your DJ will be and I'll come over on the day of the party to supervise the preparation. It was nice meeting all of you." Elaine said as she gathered her things and left the Wilson estate.

"Bye!" All the girls said in unison.

"So…" Cassie winked and exchanged glances with all the other girls as Lila concentrated on Cassie's perfectly written notes, reading them over and over again, making sure they were perfect. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Huh? What?" Lila looked up in confusion.

"This!" Cassie shouted before all the girls rushed up, grabbed Lila, and threw her into the heated pool.

"Ehmagawd! You bitches!" Lila exclaimed as she emerged from the water as all her friends laughed.

"Well, then. Let's play a game. All of you line up and hold hands next to the pool." Lila commanded with a gleam of mischievousness in her eyes. "Okay, now, Cassie, help me out of the pool." Lila went to Cassie, the first person in the line. Cassie stretched her hand out to Lila and bent over the pool, Lila took Cassie's outstretched hand, and tugged with all her strength. Since everyone was holding hands, it was like Lila was playing dominoes, and everyone fell into the pool screaming and giggling.

"Lila!" Everyone screamed in unison as they emerged.

"Wait until we get you back!" Kaylee warned playfully.

And with that, the Glamorous Divas swam away all their worries throughout the whole afternoon until everyone had to go home.

I wouldn't be happy for them so early yet though. The drama they've seen so far? It's nothing compared to what is to come.

**Author's Note: **Yay! An update! :D lol I told you the updates would be faster! We're already working on the next chapter too! Anyway, the Halloween party will be in 2-3 chapters, and there will be _major_ drama happening there. When I say major, I mean _major_. I won't give any hints though. It's mainly because of my co-author and I not liking some things about this story and because of something that happened to me in my life, since this is based off of real people. Okay, so in reply to reviews…

AlphaShadae: I hope this chapter changes your mind, because I can't imagine the PC dressing up in silly clothes like that. xD But if you really don't like this story, don't read it. No one's forcing you.

cliquechic: We'll try to make some Jolicia drama. (:

So…bye until next chapter! :D


	14. Chapter 14: First CISSA Game

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

_-this chapter is dedicated to Fireworks Forever (Darling/Prem) for being awesometastical and dedicating many things to me.-_

**SAS Soccer Field**

September 28th

9:00 AM

"Good luck!" Massie called over her shoulder as she led the Pretty Committee to the bleachers to find a good seat, after dropping off the guys in front of the locker rooms.

"Who are they playing against, again?" Claire asked curiously.

"YCIS. Yew Chung International School." Kristen replied.

"Wow. What a weird name." Dylan commented while taking a bite of the hot dog she'd just purchased from a vendor.

"No, duh. It's _Chinese_." Alicia replied sarcastically.

"Hey, lets sit there." Claire said, pointing at the front row seats.

"Okay," Massie replied and led her girls to the best seats for watching this game.

"Okay, what's our starting line-up?" Derrick asked their coach after everyone was done changing.

"You guys decide. It's your game. I'm just here to keep you guys in order." The coach replied before walking out of the locker room to his seat.

"Well then. What's the line-up going to be?" Chase asked Derrick in a tone that said he didn't really care what Derrick thought.

"Obviously the spaces not doubled-up on will be that person. The spaces doubled-up on…" Derrick's voice trailed off. "I don't know."

"How about we do rock, paper, scissors? Whoever wins gets to start as goalie and their guys get to start in the doubled-up positions. Okay?" Chase demanded more than asked.

"Whatever." Derrick said before taking his hand out of his pocket into the starting position.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot!" The other guys on the soccer team shouted as they watched their captains battle it out.

Derrick had scissors while Chase had paper. The SAS boys had lost.

"Damn it. Those bitches got the best seats." Lila whispered to her friends as she led her girls onto the bleachers.

"Oh, well. Let's just sit two rows behind them." Marissa said, always the peacemaker.

"Whatevs." Lila replied as she led the Glamorous Divas to the center of the fourth row.

As soon as they sat down, the referee blew his whistle to call attention, as the game was about to start. YCIS would start, so their center forward, a blonde boy who seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face, had the ball. The referee blew his whistle for the second time, signaling that the game has started.

YCIS's center forward dribbled down the field, easily dodging SAS's offense and midfield, and headed for their defense, James, Damon, and Scott.

Derrick readied himself while the buff YCIS kid dribbled around James and drew back his leg to take a shot. He lunged and found that is arms were wrapped until the ball, and smirked at the kid. Until, the ball slipped out of his arms and rolled into the goal.

Just like that, the game went on.

The half time whistle blew and Derrick and his friends rushed off to the sidelines to meet with the rest of the team. The score was tied 2-2. Chase walked up to Derrick, smirked, and said, "Now do you wanna see how a _real _pro does it?"

"Those kids are good. There's no way you can do better." Derrick retorted.

With that, Chase led his half of the team onto the field.

"Good luck, and let's show Derrick how the hell it's done." Chase called out to his team from his spot in the goal.

This time, SAS got to start, so Kyle had the ball. He dribbled down the field for a while, then passed to Gavin, who was playing right forward. Gavin dodged YCIS's midfielders and defenders, and took a shot.

The ball went in and the whole team cheered as Chase sent a smug look towards Derrick.

After everyone on the field was just about to pass out from being too tired, the referee blew the whistle. The game was over, and the score was 5-3. The SAS boys had lost.

Lila picked her way through the bleachers, wanting to get the best seat for the girl's match. Today was the day of the first soccer tournaments, and Lila was not planning on letting the Pretty Committee steal all of the spotlight. Behind her, the rest of the Glamorous Divas except for Joanna and Kaylee were grumbling because their heels were digging into their feet. Lila ignored them as she rushed and got the center front seat. The girls slowly filed in around her as she saw the Pretty Committee take the seats 3 seats away from them.

Cassandra broke Lila's concentration by saying, "Erghh. Why do we have to watch this effing match? We already watched the boys!"

Lila glared at her and replied, "Because Kaylee and Joanna are in it. What kind of friend are you?"

Cassandra backed away and Lila sighed.

Kaylee came up to Kristen and said, "What position do you play, exactly?"

Kristen looked around and said, "What, are you planning on sabotaging me by stealing my position?"

Kaylee rolled her eyes and replied, "Noooo. I'm not that evil. Most of the time, I'm actually _nice._"

Kristen glared right back at her and said, "Oh really? Well, I play left forward. You?"

Kaylee smiled and replied, "Well. We'll have to work together well, cause I play right forward!"

Kristen had to smile and said, "Well. Alright. I guess we could be friends."

Kaylee started with the ball. She looked to her left at Kristen and aimed a fast kick to her. Kristen stopped it with her foot easily and Kaylee took off. Kristen dribbled and passed. Kaylee dribbled and passed. Kristen dribbled and passed. They continued this until they were face to face with the goal. Kaylee passed one more time and Kristen drew back her right leg and took a shot. It went in.

The failure of the boy's team was saved back by the girl's obvious win against BISS, the British International School Shanghai. With Kaylee and Kristen working together as forwards, by halftime, the score was 3-0.

"Haha. Those girls?" Kristen said to Kaylee at the halftime break as she chugged down some Gatorade. "They have _nothing_ on us."

"Totally. We've been working together perfectly." Kaylee replied happily before jogging back to her position after having a brief conversation with Joanna, who was playing center midfield, about their strategy for the next half of the game.

No surprise, the SAS girls won their game 5-1, and the BISS team members were sore losers.

"Don't get too cocky, bitches. You only won because our best player had a sprained ankle." The goalie said bitterly.

"Oh, really? One player of yours could've scored 4 points against us? Fat chance." Kristen retorted as Kaylee high-fived her. Together, they walked away, back to their friends.

"Congratulations, guys!" Lila squealed as Kaylee and Joanna rejoined the rest of the Glamorous Divas and they got into the Wilson's luxurious vehicle. "This calls for a celebration. Pool party, my place. You guys have 10 minutes to get ready. Okay?"

"Done." The rest of the group of friends chorused as Lila and Kaylee dropped each of them off in front of their houses.

"Nice job, Kris!" Claire congratulated and Kristen climbed into the Range Rover.

"You smell awful though." Massie complained as she pinched her nose and leaned away from Kristen mockingly.

"Oh, shut up, Mass. You're no better after you ride." Kristen retorted, giggling along with the rest of the girls.

"Okay, how about we have a pool party now? In celebration of your win. I'll invite the guys. You guys have 15 minutes to get ready. Okay?" Massie asked.

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."

**Author's Note:** Ohmigod. What can I say? I don't really have an excuse for updating so late this time. ): Forgive me? I've just been really busy with procrastinating. Good news is, I _finally_ updated! Shout out to kangaruru, my co-author, for being so awesome and writing parts of this when I was busy. (: I'm so sorry, again. It took me almost a month to update! So, the party will be in another 2 or 3 chapters! Are you excited to read it? Because me and my co-author are very excited to write it! :D So, review? You'll get a virtual present! (:

_**You can stop reading now if you want to. **_

_**Review replies:**_

**Darling (Fireworks Forever)**: Thank you! :D I love the GD too. And thank you for telling off Alpha Shadae, you're pretty awesometastical. (: And sorry for not updating soon. xD I tried, I swear! Yeah, I'm coauthoring with my real life friend. (: and your very welcome. you are, so yeah. and thank you. (:

**dusty714:** Thank you! I can't wait either. hahaha. go get some! And sorry for not updating soon. xD

**Sonny Taylor:** Thank you. And I will keep in mind your idea! (: Sorry for not updating soon.

**xMushiee:** I can't wait either! Thank you for reviewing. (:

**Akiracatalina: **Me too, and thank you!

**Faith: **Thank you! You're awesometastic too. And I'm smiling! :D


	15. Chapter 15: Pool Party

**Disclaimer**: I do NAWT own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**Rancho Santa Fe (Wilson Estate)**

September 28th

11:30 AM

"So, what do you guys want to eat for lunch?" Kaylee asked, pulling out a notepad, playing the part of hostess for the day.

"Salad?" Chelsea suggested timidly.

Lila laughed. "How do you expect to swim with the energy from _salad_?"

Chelsea blushed and looked down.

Kaylee raised an eyebrow and asked, "Any suggestions? None at all?"

Lila looked around the table expectantly, but it didn't seem that anybody had anything to offer.

Surprisingly, Marissa who was usually shy spoke up, "Well. I wanna eat one of Jessie's famous salami sandwiches. With whole wheat bread. With lettuce. And…"

Kaylee's palm flew up, "Holdonaminute. I can't write fast enough, salami, with whole wheat bread and lettuce and?"

Marissa tapped her chin thoughtfully and said, "Avocado."

Kaylee made a face, " _Avocado_? Eww. I hate avocado. How can you like it?"

Lila rolled her eyes and said, "I want one too, minus the avocado and plus tomato."

Sarah looked up and said, "I want the same as Marissa."

Chelsea, Taylor, Joanna, and Cassandra looked around and giggled nervously.

Lila glared at them, "What."

Cassie giggled again and said, "I heard that salami is _really_ fattening. So…if you guys aren't watching your figure, its okay. But I am. So I want a classic cob salad."

Kaylee's jaw dropped as she saw Chelsea, Joanna, and Taylor all nod their heads. She glanced over at Lila and saw a fire burning in her eyes.

"Fine. Do whatever. Don't blame me if you faint when we're swimming." Lila retorted before rolling her eyes at how lame her supposed 'friends' could be. "And FYI, we all have high metabolism."

After 10 minutes of mostly awkward silence, Jessie's voice came through the intercom. "Lunch is ready, girls!"

"Okay, let's go." Lila said, leading the girls downstairs to the dining room.

"Sit wherever." Kaylee added, liking the feeling of being a hostess. The seating wasn't really whatever though. The table was split into two. Lila, Kaylee, Sarah, and Marissa on one side; Cassie, Joanna, Taylor, and Chelsea on the other, with two chairs in between the two groups.

"Here's your food! Enjoy!" Jessie said cheerfully as she served each of them what they had ordered.

"So, we're here to discuss jobs for the party, before the guys get here to swim. What jobs does everyone want? I call goodie bags!" Lila asked her friends.

"Invites!" Kaylee exclaimed. "I'm with her!" Taylor said, smiling at her best friend's choice of jobs.

"Handcuffs!" Cassie shouted, thinking of the connections her mom had with this custom design handcuff-maker.

"We'll do refreshments." Marissa said, gesturing towards her and Sarah.

"Then I guess we'll do props. Like forks, cups, plates, et cetera." Joanna said for her and Chelsea.

"Okay, we're good. When you're done planning your part, send a detailed email to Elaine, okay?" Lila confirmed.

"Done." Everyone replied in unison.

"Now, it's time for the fun to start." Lila said, sliding her phone out of her pocket and calling the boys.

When all the girls were changing, Lila grabbed Kaylee into the bathroom and whispered, "Me and you, we need to talk."

Kaylee peaked underneath the stall door and looked for the feet of her other friends, after a few moments, she replied, "It's all clear. Shoot."

Lila said, "Chels, Cass, Jo, and even Tay were acting really weird today. Like, unfaithful, weird. I don't think that this group is going to last for long"

Kaylee opened her mouth to reply, but she heard the slapping sounds of flip flops and they quickly rushed out.

Taylor raised her eyebrows at the two of them and asked, "Are the guys coming? 'Cause if the guys are coming, we're gonna wear bikinis, right?"

Lila rolled her eyes and said, "Duh, now let's go get changed."

Lila gave each girl a once over and decided on their bathing suits, "Me, lavender Marc Jacobs bikini top with a magenta and white flowered Ella Moss bikini shorts with a royal purple cover up."

"Kaylee, turquoise Charlotte Russe bikini top and white DKNY bikini bottoms with a strapless blue BCBG coverup"

"Taylor, green Ralph Lauren string bikini, rainbow D&G bikini bottoms."

"Cassie, red Betsey Johnson one piece. What happened to your bikini?"

Cassandra replied, "Gosh, I think that I have too much stomach fat, and the guys are coming over, so there's no way I'm gonna show all of that."

Lila shrugged and exchanged a glance with Kaylee, "Chelsea, royal blue Marc Jacobs one piece. Jeez, are you afraid of showing your stomach fat too? What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Nothing, we just actually want to look _good_ in our bathing suits." Taylor smirked at Kaylee, her eyes lingering on Kaylee's stomach.

"Tay, what the hell. I'm skinny and I know it. And so are you guys. So get the hell over yourselves because we're all fucking underweight." Kaylee said forcefully.

"Well, maybe Kyle won't mind if you gain a little weight, but _some_ of us aren't that secure in our relationships." Joanna argued.

"Ohmigod. Will all of you just fucking shut the _hell_ up?" Sarah shouted above all the arguing. "We're all _friends _here. This is a _small_ issue. No need to get all worked up. Hey, if they don't want to wear bikinis, we can't force them." Sarah said, attempting to make peace.

"You know what? Sarah, you're right. We _can't_ force them." Lila said calmly, but her eyes were on fire with fury. "If you're not going to stop acting like you're a fuckin' diva and are all that, leave my house. Leave before I fucking throw you out."

"Well, then. Bye, Lila. And there I thought we were friends." Cassie said before rolling her eyes and strutting out of the poolhouse.

The rest of the girls were still in shock when the guys walked in.

"Hey, where are the rest of the girls?" Gavin asked.

Lila glared at him and said, "Long story. Pool party's over, and we are in a very bad mood."

On the other side of Rancho Santa Fe, the Pretty Committee was having the time of their lives. After a fierce water fight-boys against girls- they had just sat around in the hot tub, talking about random things.

"You know, I don't really care anymore if we lose the fight. Because even if we lose, we still have each other." Claire said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess. But that doesn't mean we won't try." Massie said determinedly before snuggling closer to Derrick.

"Let's go to bed. We have an algebra test tomorrow." Kristen suggested.

"Really? A test? Oh, who cares." Massie retorted but still got up, looking tired.

The PC then snuggled into their sleeping bags, next to their respective others, each of them dreaming sweet dreams.

**Author's Note: **Hello! So here's an update before I leave for America. I'm leaving on Thursday August 5th and I'm probably not going to be back on fanfiction until August 20th, so yeah. I tried to update this before I left, and I succeeded! Review?

Review Replies:

**ShadaeKlondikeBar**: Yeah, I've already replied to you, so need for me to say much here. (:

**Major Grai**: Wow, thank you for reviewing so many chapters! It's okay, constructive criticism is nice. At our school though, there really IS just 1 practice a week and we don't play full field soccer. xD I'm basing this off of my real school, so yeah. I appreciate the time you took to review all this though. (: And naw, you're not an overly serious wackjob. I have no idea who everyone is going to handcuffed with yet, so yeah. xD Thank you for reviewing, again!

**julybug1755**: Yeah, real life drama sucks. xD Yeah, I personally like the Glamorous Divas more, though most of my readers like the Pretty Committee more. hahaha. yeah, i got the hint. (: Thanks for reviewing!

**Akiracatalina: **Yeah, they could've. Competitive Chase and Derrick killed that though. xD Um, I think we're going to write them as being really friends. Yeah, one pool party kind of died though. Sorry, not much boy action either. I'm sorry. ):


End file.
